


I've Seen the Light

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas Party, Digital Art, Endearments, Fanart, Fluff, Formalwear, HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: For once, people weren't on their cases about coming to the Christmas party dateless this year since Harry and Draco (finally!) arrived together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	I've Seen the Light

**Author's Note:**

> For mini_fest 2019: using prompts- Sometimes if you wish real hard, you'll get what you want for Christmas (2011) and fancy Christmas party (2013)
> 
> Well, this was a great excuse to make these two idiots look very classy. They certainly do clean up very well when they dress up, so I'm not complaining. ;) Hope you enjoy. Cheers!


End file.
